Late night studying
by xWhiteRoseLove
Summary: Velvet gets close to her crush, but not in the way she expected
1. Chapter 1

So, I've been gone a really...really long time and it was mainly due to school and other personal reasons. I'm going to try to make this a multi chapter fic rather than just a one-shot, which is what I usually prefer doing but I really enjoy reading multi chapter fics and wanna make one of my own. Enjoy some JuaneXvelvet… also please leave comments cause I love reading what you all think, I love seeing feedback on my writing. Enjoy the romance everyone!

(No POV)

It was around 2 am when Velvet had finished studying, thankfully the library was open 24 hours a day so it wasn't uncommon to see students cramming for an exam the next day, which is what Vel had been doing. She didn't have too much trouble in class but she was particularly worried about this exam since Obleck had ensured the class this would be the lenghest exam of the semester. She had studied for over a week straight for at least two hours every night.

She was naturally exhausted and simply wanted to sleep. She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier and within seconds, she passed out. Her head made a loud thud on her table, attracting the attention of a certain blonde knight that had caught her attention with his lovable, sweet but awkward personality.

Jaune was studying for the same exam since she and him were in the same class and was equally worried but confident in himself due to how much effort he put into studying. He had been studying for at least two hours every night with blake for a week and when the two weren't quizzing each other, they read and made notecards for the final forty-five minutes of studying together.

Jaune walked over to see Velvet passed out on top of her study materials. Thankfully, it was a little after 2am at this point so it was just the two of them. He wanted to wake her but saw her effort in notecards, hand made tests, highlighted passages in her books. He saw her effort and didn't want to wake her but couldn't leave her there. "Ok, so i can't leave her here but don't wanna wake her.". While he's trying to think of what to do. He hears footsteps approaching the two. "So this is where she's been for the past couple hours.". It was Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY. "ssssshhhhhhhhhhh, she fell asleep studying." he says in a hushed and worried voice.

Coco had realized how loud she had spoken, her eyes widened and looked in horror at her teammate to make sure she hadn't woken her. Thankfully, Velvet had always been a somewhat heavy sleeper and wasn't woken easily. Coco sighed in relief and took out her scroll and wrote in her notes app "I have an idea to get her back to our room, but you might not like it.". Jaune took out his scroll and wrote "What 0_0 ?". Coco proceed to write "You carry her back, she's really light and I know you workout so this shouldn't be too difficult for you." Jaune proceed to blush and wrote "1. I'm only doing this because I don't wanna wake her and 2. We are SO not done with this conversation.". He then wrote "Ok, I put one arm where her lower back will land, you lean the chair back and I pick her up by the legs". Coco only nodded yes in response.

Jaune put his arm on the wooden chair and Coco carefully leaned her teammate back into his arm, keeping her other arm on her shoulder to make sure she doesn't go too fast on to Jaune. Coco tilts Velvet's chair back just enough for Jaune to lift Velvet and carry her, bridal style. Coco was going to love every second of this since she'd known about Velvet's crush on the adorkable knight for a while and couldn't wait to see the look on Velvet's face when she finds out she had been carried bridal style by her crush.

Jaune, now holding the adorable girl in his arms took very light steps to make sure not to step too loudly. "Just follow me and for the love of Oum, be quiet." Coco wrote on her scroll, Jaune only nodded in response.

It was now nearly 3 am with the Profesor Obleck exam being at 9am. But neither Jaune nor Coco really cared since getting Velvet back to her dorm was the duo's main priority at the moment. Coco and Jaune walked for about 10 minutes, the two walking side by side in complete silence and Coco noticed something about her teammate.

(Velvet's POV)

"I didn't know what happened….I didn't HOW this happened….I was being carried...BY MY CRUSH!" She thought to herself while pretending to be asleep and trying not blush a deep crimson. "Ok ok okok, he hasn't noticed that I'm awake or that my hearts pounding, he must be too focused." She opens her eyes ever so slightly that she can see Coco walking beside Jaune, smirking. "COCO, I SWEAR TO OUM IF THIS IS YOUR DOING…..I DON'T KNOW IF IM GONNA THANK OR SMACK YOU!". She didn't want to embarass herself or Jaune so all she could do was lay in her crush's embrace and was torn between wanting to run away blushing due to the situation she was in or relish the fact that she was being carried by the knight she'd been crushing on for weeks.

(No POV)

The duo walked for another 5 minutes and reached team CFVY's dorm. Fox and Yatsuhashi went to pull an all nighter in the dorm's commons so it would be Velvet and Coco for tonight. Coco carefully unlocked the door turned on the light at the lowest brightness possible so Jaune could see and gestured which bed was Velvet's and he carefully set her down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HE'S SO CLOSE!" She thought to herself as Jaune carefully set her down and tucked her in, all the while Coco was taking pictures with her scroll to show Velvet the following morning. She then proceeded to blush a deep shade of red.

Jaune and Coco went outside of CFVY's room. "Thanks so much for doing this Jaune, I really owe you one." She said with relief in her voice. Jaune yawned "it was no...problem, I'm gonna try and get some sleep before the exam. Night Coco." Jaune said before walking off.

Sorry to leave it here but it's curretly 3:35 in the morning at the time of writing this. So yeah, I'll write chapter 2 tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone enjoyed my fic in a while, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long, I needed to focus on school and things going on in my personal life. With that out of the way, enjoy my second chapter of my first multi chapter fic. 3

(Velvet's POV)

"I..I..need to breath…"

I did my best to say while blushing the deepest shade of red while at the same time, hiding my face in my pillow while Coco was showing off that signature smirk. She places her hand under my chin and lifts my face up and looks at me.

"Have a fun time, vel?"

Coco said while raising a brow, enjoying what had happened moments ago, mainly for my sake but still.

"Since your awake, I wanted to show you this."

I watched her walk to her bed and grab her scroll which she'd put on her bed moments ago. She walked back to me and what I saw next made my heart pound, my face blush even deeper than before, and I wanted to scream in some combination of happiness, embarrassment and whatever other emotions applied to how I was feeling.

It was a picture of Jaune Arc...carrying me ...bridal style… and I'm still asleep and...and I...I'm smiling ...then shut down.

(Internal Velvet POV)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO? I'M SMILING AND I WAS DEFINITELY NOT AWAKE. OKOKOKOKOK JUST BREATH FOR THE LOVE OF OUM!"

(Velvet POV)

After screaming internally and taking some deep breaths, I see Coco sitting next to with my water bottle in her lap.

"Feel better?"

She said without her smirk as she handed me my water bottle. I drank some water and looked at my team leader.

"Thanks Coco, I needed that." I felt my face to see if I was still blushing and unsurprisingly, I was still blushing, but not as deeply.

"Something tells me you fell pretty hard Vel, aside from the obvious." She said pointing at the picture she'd shown moments ago.

"You've been glancing over at him every chance you get, trying to sit with him during class and lunch." She proceeded to list off times when I hinted at my crush towards the blond knight when both of our scrolls went off. It was now 3:45am at this point so who could possibly be up?

"Dear students,

Due to a very, very bad case of the common cold of which I had caught, I have decided to reluctantly postpone today's exam. And will be taking a few days off to recover unless and you(student whom is reading this) emailed otherwise. I ask that you continue to study and give it your best effort. I will also be sending a link to a very interesting documentary that a student sent to me and while it isn't required that you watch it, I simply wanted to bring it to your attention.

Sincerely, Prof. Obleck"

"Well this is definitely a first." Coco said with astonishment, as Obleck was known to come to class even when sick.

"So, what are you gonna do about blondie, you gonna make a move?" Coco said, that smirk of hers showing itself once again.

"I want to, but I don't know where to start, this is the first time I've ever REALLY felt this way about somebody before.".

I looked at the ground, feeling a mix of strange emotions that left me feeling confused but at the same time, wanting more.

(No POV)

Coco could tell her teammate was being deadly serious and genuinely did want to help her adorable teammate get Jaune to notice her.

"Why don't you sleep this off? You need it, and Vel?" Coco said to her teammate. "I'm sorry if..I went too far tonight, I hope you can forgive me." She said with sincerity in her voice.

Velvet wasn't even mad at her leader. Was she embarrassed? Yes. Did she want Jaune to carry her like that again? Yes. Was she going to admit that to anyone but Jaune and maybe Coco? Absolutely not. "Coco, I was never mad at you." She said in an effort to make her team leader feel better. And it worked.

"We should both get some sleep, at least now we can both sleep in now since Obleck's class was our only class today anyway." Coco said followed by a yawn.

(Jaune POV)

I got back to my teams room at around 3:45 since there's a fair distance between me and team CFVY's dorm. The rest of my team was in the library somewhere, I was going to study with them but didn't since I didn't want to get distracted. I was about to knock on the door when I get a text from Ren.

"Jaune, we all got an email from Prof. Oobleck that said that the test is canceled since he has a cold. We all can't sleep since Nora made us all drink a stupidly high amount of coffee. So we are going to binge watch the office(season 1 at least and more if we feel like it) in the common room, if you're too tired from studying, we understand.

-Ren"

"Hey Ren, as much as I would love to join you, I'm really tired and would probably pass out before the first episode is over. Don't worry about waking me if and when you come back. Have fun!

-Jaune"

I locked the door to the room and got changed into my favorite pajamas.

"Wonder what I'll do since there isn't any class tomorrow" I thought aloud. I set an alarm for noon since I didn't want to spend all day sleeping, put on some soothing acoustic guitar, and(after 20 minutes or so) went to sleep.

And that concludes my second chapter of this fic. I'll make a tumblr soon to post fic updates and updates in general.


End file.
